<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i will show you kindness in a way you never knew you wanted by theartisticfool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384014">i will show you kindness in a way you never knew you wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfool/pseuds/theartisticfool'>theartisticfool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>held by a thread: a number of 5ds belly-focused kinkfics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Force-Feeding, Inflation, M/M, Praise Kink, Stuffing, they're using soda it's close enough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfool/pseuds/theartisticfool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Yuusei is the dom he deserves to be and Harald continues letting people bully him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fudou Yuusei/Harald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>held by a thread: a number of 5ds belly-focused kinkfics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1346734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i will show you kindness in a way you never knew you wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi it's time for my annual garbage fic, this one coincidentally very close to my 21st birthday. it's my present to me.</p><p>...how did it take until i was nearly 21 to write my otp. what the hell.</p><p>did you know this was supposed to be under 400 words</p><p>edit: idk if updating a fic's title or description bumps it back up to the tops of its tags but if it does: sorry to everyone in november</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there is one thing Yuusei believes, it is that Harald is a brilliant actor.</p><p>Not on the stage, of course - Harald has never been one for such high attention - but with Yuusei's thumb pressed against his lip, wrists pinned into the pillows in an act of faux-restraint while being fed. He makes a real show of Yuusei's every little touch, shuddering when fingers trail along his spine or swallowing nervously <em> right </em> when there's pressure on his neck. He makes all these lovely little sounds with every word and outward consideration.</p><p>"I like your whimpers," Yuusei purrs during a moment of rest, arms wrapped around his partner's waist. Harald blinks in response before shrinking into himself just enough for Yuusei to feel it, a deliberate whine crawling out of his throat.</p><p>"You really think so...?"</p><p>This, as it often does, earns Harald a squeeze to a smooth dome of a stomach. "Of course~!"</p><p>"I can..." Harald interrupts himself with a well-timed huff, "I can do it more, if it would please you...?"</p><p>"Mmm, maybe."</p><p>Yuusei wants to turn it genuine.</p><p>"Think you got some more room in there?" Yuusei teases, delivering a curious pat to Harald's gut. Harald winces, but Yuusei knows it's for show.</p><p>"After all that soup?" He chuckles nervously; it had indeed been a very good pot, "I don't know... M...maybe a little...?"</p><p>Yuusei can't help but stare, a serene smile taking over his features. God, he's so cute. He's got just the thing for a cute man like him. "I <em> hope </em> it's more than just 'a little,'" comes his playful sneer as he releases Harald's wrists and works his fingers tenderly into his belly. With his free hand, however, he reaches for a tall bottle of soda they'd been planning to get into. They'd already split one earlier in the evening, but this one is still cold and unopened. A real treat, Yuusei thinks.</p><p>The shift in Harald's expression seems to suggest otherwise. "The whole thing?"</p><p>Yuusei's lips split into a grin. "Oh <em> my </em> , are we feeling adventurous tonight?" He pounces up onto Harald, the springs of the mattress creaking under the sudden shift in weight. Something about that harmless comment shoots <em> fire </em> into his veins, a feral excitement taking over himself. His palms find their way to Harald's neck, caressing the flesh hiding his arteries. "I would <em> love </em> if you drank the whole thing~"</p><p>He can feel his partner's pulse rising. "I..." Harald looks him up and down, and then his eyes shoot to the bottle now nestled where Yuusei once sat. "Yuusei, I'm not sure I can fit that much," he insists in a hushed tone. The light glints off of his irises in such a pretty, quivering way. Harald's blood has run cold.</p><p>Yuusei's mouth waters at the sight.</p><p>"<em>I </em> think you <em> can</em>, Harald."</p><p>He traces his index finger under Harald's chin, beckoning him to sit up straight. His partner's bottom lip hides behind his teeth as his stomach's weight shifts into his lap with a whine. A hand drifts up to his mouth.</p><p>Yuusei cracks the bottle open and pushes it up into Harald's hands. He watches the man expectantly, and Harald glances between him and the two-litre once more. No words need to be spoken to encourage him to begin; he slowly brings the opening to his lips.</p><p>Harald starts at first with only a few sips at a time, allowing his mouth to recover from the fizz before continuing. Yuusei returns to his comfortable spot beside him to watch, but he quickly becomes restless. As Harald stifles a small burp, he reaches and grabs the bottom of the bottle, shoving it back into Harald's mouth.</p><p>"Let's go faster, shall we? I want to see you <em> real </em> big." The change in the rise and fall of Harald's chest tells Yuusei he's preparing, and so after a couple of seconds, the bottle is tilted back up. Way up.</p><p>Yuusei's gut twists in delight with the shock filling Harald's eyes, but more than anything he adores how he doesn't fight it, <em> can't </em> fight it. Those small, careful drinks become rapid gulps as the soda flows unrestricted across his tongue, searing his mouth without reprieve. He starts taking in as deep of breaths as he can through his nose between heavy swallows, and air starts rumbling down his throat with the bubbly liquid. No longer needing to hold the bottle himself, Harald's hands drift down to his stomach, and so too does Yuusei's gaze.</p><p>Harald had already been full to start, but Yuusei wanted more, and more he's getting. With the soda guzzling desperately down his throat, Harald's stomach begins to stretch into his shirt. Yuusei idly wonders if he'll end up filling it out entirely someday.</p><p>Harald then yanks the bottle down as a sharp gasp penetrates the room. He sputters trying to get his breath back, coughs causing his body to shudder. Yuusei waits patiently, slowly licking his lips. That's a third of the bottle down.</p><p>"<em> Eeeeexcellent </em>, Harald," Yuusei coos, drawing circles with his nail around his partner's navel. "Now, get yourself good and caught up; I'd like you to finish the rest of it this time."</p><p>Harald stares incredulously. "You're mad."</p><p>"Hardly. I'm awfully pleased, even."</p><p>Harald quietly groans, but there must be something about the way Yuusei looks at him, because he straightens up once more and takes the bottle into one hand. Yuusei's palm remains on the bottom. His ears twitch as he picks up the faintest burbling noise. Is that in Harald's stomach? How cute.</p><p>Appearing a bit more determined now, Harald brings the soda back to his lips, and with Yuusei's help, he begins gulping it down eagerly. A wince can't help but break through to his features, and Yuusei is hardly surprised. His partner's belly quivers slightly as each swallow forces it to expand, nuzzling now against the buttons beginning to restrain it. The bubbling sounds within grow louder; all that air must be pushing itself around trying to get out, so Yuusei reasons. Still, he tilts the bottle higher.</p><p>Harald's gut ceases to be the only thing whining now, what with the distressed squeaks punctuating his every swallow. Both of his hands return to shakily ease the increasing soreness of his gut, but Yuusei still refuses to relent. "Ah, ah, <em> aah~ </em>" he purrs as he presses his other palm to the back of Harald's head. "Not when you're so close~ Keep going...~"</p><p>How obedient of a lover Harald is; he squirms and squints his eyes shut and sucks as much air into his lungs as he can, but <em> still </em> he commits to finishing for Yuusei. His shirt buttons begin to push back against his bloating belly, but with the steady <em> glug, glug, glug </em> of the liquid rushing to join the rest, the fabric has no choice but to stretch and strain anyway. It's like he's inflating himself like a basketball, Yuusei idly daydreams; his fingers absentmindedly scratch behind Harald's neck.</p><p>Did Harald's pace just quicken? How adorable.</p><p>His encouraged gluttony proves to be too much for his shirt as its buttons finally snap open, though thankfully undamaged. Freer to expand, his gut fills out the remainder of the fabric nicely, spreading out through the gap in the middle quite gratefully. Eventually, however, all good things must come to an end.</p><p>The empty soda bottle rolls off the bed and clatters to the floor. Harald's body trembles as he coughs and wheezes with all the strength of a mouse. Though he seems inclined to curl in on himself, Yuusei gently pulls Harald back against the pillows so his swollen stomach isn't squeezing itself into his lungs. The force of his breathing instantly improves.</p><p>"There, there..." coos Yuusei, tracing Harald's jawline and rubbing behind his ears. His face is flushed and feels rather warm; perhaps he ought to get a cold rag. As he considers this, however, a loud complaint from his partner's middle brings him out of his thoughts. Right, yes, order of operations.</p><p>Harald's belly is horribly bloated, rumbling and bubbling such that the surface occasionally shifts from the turbulence within. Yuusei leans over and ever-so-delicately hovers an ear by it; he can feel his own stomach twist as he picks up the sound of steady sloshing in-time with Harald's panting. He must've moaned at the noise, for Harald whimpers and shrinks away again, but it's far from his usual pandering. No, the trembling of his lower lip and the burning blush on his cheeks <em> screams </em> reality.</p><p>Yuusei could just eat him up.</p><p>At last, he pops the question. "Are you okay?" His voice is soft, and a hand reaches over to cup Harald's face. He receives a nod in reply but little else. He isn't surprised. "Good... Now let's not pussyfoot around..."</p><p>His hands drift at first, hesitant to touch anything despite his prior excitement, but finally they come to rest on Harald's belly. If he was deaf he still would've known just how filled up full he'd made him from the air rolling under his flesh in the churning organ. A long gurgle sounds up Harald's chest, prompting a tired groan.</p><p>Yuusei begins carefully stroking Harald's gut, palms sliding back and forth across the tight surface. "Hey..."</p><p>"M...mn...?"</p><p>"You're such a good boy," he leans down to kiss Harald's belly, "you know that?"</p><p>Harald's face was already red, but his very eyes light up with the compliment. He buries his head into his shoulder and the pillows behind it, but it's impossible to hide his crooked beaming smile.</p><p>"I'm proud of you."</p><p>"Y'... mean that...?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>After a moment of pause, Yuusei presses his thumbs into a gentle rubbing, earning another squeal out of his boyfriend. He's startled into stopping, however, as a thunderous belch rattles from Harald's throat. Harald himself seems rather surprised, and if it was possible to hold himself more sheepishly then he certainly would be. Another burp escapes him, and his head dramatically hits the pillows.</p><p>Still, Yuusei chuckles, his expression nothing but serene. He's had his mischievous fun; now he has a bloated boy to take care of. "Must've really needed that, huh...?"</p><p>He receives a dazed nod in reply.</p><p>He takes the liberty to unbutton the rest of Harald's shirt and unhook his bra. The less pressure anywhere on his abdomen, the better - and he knows he made a good choice given the sigh of relief he's thanked with. His lips trail up Harald's arm until he can bury his nose into the crook of his neck to kiss him. Harald turns to nudge him with his chin, and he gives the man a proper kiss on his lips.</p><p>"Don't worry, dear," Yuusei murmurs into Harald's ear, working slow belches out of him with a steady rubbing of his aching belly. He feels Harald's weight shift closer to him, and he delivers another kiss to the cheek. "You're safe and sound with me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh yeah harald's a trans man. just btw.</p><p>since this was supposed to only be 400 words at first, i'd really gunned through the setup to give myself more time, but then i made it into a whole fic bc i didn't get bored by slogging through that setup. maybe i'll try doing this more :0</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>